Talk:Frankenstein/@comment-10233699-20170419104921/@comment-10233699-20170420110029
@OdinLowe I am aware of most of the things you said - though I am surprised to hear someone say that her Np Gen+ skill is "good" on her QABBB (I mean I suppose it's good if you're only using her to clear/farm small fries, since it helps fill that missing 20% from Kaleidoscope). Her 2nd skill has a single target 30% defense debuff (which is nice) and a very unreliable 60% stun (*note* That's 60% w/o considering factors like magic resistance). Honestly, her 2nd skill isn't terrible, it's just not so good on her. I feel it does little to support her primary role or increase her survivability (Imo it would be good if it was a reliable stun or a party-wide defense down debuff). Her 3rd skill is beautiful and I would not touch it :). The reason I feel she is lackluster is because of how much you would need to compensate for her to do anything but clear small fries. Most effective teams aim to support a damage dealer. The damage dealers goal is typically accomplished via: OHKO (ex.1mill dmg w/ Anne n Mary https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBjvTaQhanM (to make it more practical you'd probably run a CE with guts on an actual boss (or maybe Quetz if you have her?))), Cycle (whether it be Crit/Np or both) (ex. Np Cycle Nitocris https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZfiR_3EV0c), or Buster Brave Chain (blitzerker). Or you could just grab a Jeanne (Alter), Mashu, and someone like Merlin or Jeanne d'Arc (Invul all + Heal) and have fun turtling around. Frankenstein's Issues: -Np gain -Poor Survivability -Stuns herself for 2 turns after Np + burn*** ***Basically this means you'd have to invest in a 1-trick pony that will likely preform only once before expiring. In otherwords, if the heart of the cards fails you (i.e. you roll 3+ stunned Frank cards), you may need to use "order change" to get her out of there. (Of course you could try to finish with her, but it still hurts her flexibility). When it comes to optimizing her you generally have 2 options: RNG it and go for max damage for the lols/to take down 3 fairly large guys (e.g. don't field a taunter, use Black Holy Grail, Waiver, and pray you can get their Np's up before she dies). Or just use her for clearing small fries (safest with Kaleidoscope and/or Waiver (or any servant that can boost anothers Np); provided the mobs die everytime). My particular problem is, I don't have Waiver or Kaledioscope. Which means I'll have to pray she can roll an "A" 2+ times before dying (maybe 1 "A" if her first skill was maxed and I got an artes chain). For now I'm definitely sticking with Nitocris, Artoria (Santa Alter), and Artoria (Alter) for mob clearing. I don't think her skills are worth the upgrade materials especially considering that I have plenty of mob clearing characters whom I believe have more potential. (Though I wont make my final verdict yet... I want to see what her Np1 -5 10/10/10 damage looks like (without supports - if anyone has a video or one I could borrow I'd appreciate it). Lol! There's this video of Frankenstein doing 1mil dmg that makes her almost seem worth it (across 3 different enemies of course). My problem with this video though... (they don't show it but you can tell) he hit those enemies with the other 2 servants Np's before hand. It's possible to replicate this, but it requires the Heart of the Cards to fully charge the Np's of both servants within the next 2 turns (but w/ 2 casters it shouldn't be too hard). Personally, I think this setup is impractical. On stronger enemies you'd probably get in their Np's (@100% each). In this video, he could of hit the enemies w/ 300%+ Np each (beforehand)... which would be crazy (esp with Bodhi CE)! If he used Bodhi CE and Np chained two 300%Np's he could get a 47.5% + 50% defense down debuff. Then after stacking the Np's debuff a turn or two later: +10% +40%= 147.5% Defense down debuff (and I suppose 177.5% on one of them due to Frank's 2nd skill). It's more realistic for that debuff to be 50% however... which drastically reduces the damage dealt by more than half (however, I'm assuming he used 2 300% Np's with Bodhi's on each... regardless... even if he just used 100% Np's with no Bodhi CE's he would still be doing ~ half of what he did in that video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYF4CBL6Ziw